


My Reluctant Hero

by LFMH021



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Implied child abuse towards an original child character, Implied violence towards an original and mentioned original child character, Implied violence towards an original female character, It just seems dark because of the tags, Kinda soft Neil Josten, M/M, Neil becomes people's subconscious hero with random acts of kindness, Neil is a sassy and oblivious angel, Protective Neil Josten, TW mentions of Andrew's past, TW mentions of Neil's past, Trust me this is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: Whenever the name Neil Josten is uttered, people always just talk about the troublemaker of the Palmetto State Foxes; of the son of Butcher of Baltimore who rose and decided not to follow after his family’s footsteps; and of the person who caused Riko Moriyama’s suicide after the Ravens’ defeat in the last championship.They never talk about the kid who does random acts of kindness because he just wants to. They never talk about the lives he has changed.(Neil becomes countless people's heroes. Neil deserves appreciation and recognition.)





	My Reluctant Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm binge writing before my schedule becomes so hectic again. After binge writing, I will binge read. 
> 
> Anyhow, here's my take on how Neil unconsciously becomes people's heroes. This doesn't include the times that they were on the run. I might write one of those in the future.
> 
> Enjoy~

Neil Josten is an enigma in the eyes of others. When people hear his name, they usually recall a scarred blue-eyed man with part of his cheek burnt. They remember his smart mouth spitting sharp words towards those who dare to question his team.

Whenever the name Neil Josten is uttered, people always just talk about the troublemaker of the Palmetto State Foxes; of the son of Butcher of Baltimore who rose and decided not to follow after his family’s footsteps; and of the person who caused Riko Moriyama’s suicide after the Ravens’ defeat in the last championship.

People seem to refuse to see that he is more than what meets the eye. Neil Josten is the fastest Exy player as of the moment. He has the fastest growth among all Exy players within a year and few months of playing. He has eyes of an eagle, seeing blind spots and possible path ways towards the goal with one look.

Neil Josten is feared by several, is someone in their way for some, and a hero for many.

Neil Josten has never been comfortable with being in the spotlight but he has always loved showing his gratitude towards his fans. The press somehow wouldn’t talk about his acts of kindness – they prefer to show the controversial Neil Josten, the auburn head striker who would always make huge headlines.

They don’t talk of his reluctant and unexpected acts of kindness towards who deserve them.

 

It has taken Neil months to accept the fact that he has gained a following of thousands of people. Despite his lack of social media, a lot of people keep on track of his activities. It has unsettled him for a while but when he realized that this could become a platform for change, he started to become more comfortable under the spotlight and in front of cameras.

He is walking away from reporters down the hallway of the Foxhole Court when a small being bumps onto his leg.

He abruptly stops and looks down. The Foxes who are in front and behind him stop simultaneously. Neil blinks when he finds a kid of about five years old sitting on the ground, panicking. He doesn’t know how to deal with kids. But that wouldn’t stop him from slouching and offering a hand.

The kid lets himself be stood up. “D-Daddy?”

_Nope. Nope-y nope._ “Are you lost?”

The kid nods. Her pigtails sway with the movement of her head. It is sort of adorable.

“What’s your name?” He asks.

She hiccups, a second away from bawling, and whispers a low, “Liza.”

Dan steps in and opens her arms. “Want us to help you find your Daddy?”

Neil almost steps back to give Dan the stage but Liza looks at Dan, at the other Foxes then at Neil. She tentatively reaches for Neil’s hand. Neil tenses but sees the helplessness on those brown eyes so he nods and holds onto her hand tightly. “Okay, Liza, what’s your Dad’s name?”

“Louis Scott. He has red hair like you!” She exclaims.

After about fifteen minutes of shouting Louis’ full name, they finally run into him at the parking lot –sweating, hysterical and near crying. He sags in relief when she jumps into his arms. “My beautiful Liza, I’m sorry for accidentally releasing your hand amongst the crowd. Are you hurt anywhere?”

Liza shakes her head and points at Neil. “He’s my hero!”

Neil almost looks around for the perfect person to be given such high praises. He has merely helped her find her parent.

Louis almost kneels in gratitude infront of Neil as he squeezes Liza. “You’re a life saver, I don’t know what I’ll do if you hadn’t gotten her back. She’s my world.” He nuzzles his nose against his daughter’s. Neil wonders what it is like for a child to be adored by their parents so dearly. “I watched your game, the Foxes are definitely gonna get a new fanatic! You’re amazing on and off court”.

Dan chuckles. “We appreciate the support!”

“Thank you,” He murmurs sincerely towards Neil and turns towards the only car in the vicinity. Louis kisses Liza’s temple. He receives one of his own on his cheek. “Come on, time to go back home. Do you want ice cream on the way?”

She nods enthusiastically then gives the Foxes a big wave of goodbye.

Neil smiles at the pat on his head. He feels warm all over when the Foxes whisper words of appreciation for actively helping the kid.

 

“Neil Josten!” A child squeals.

Neil jumps and looks over his shoulder. He has thought that the cap and Matt’s huge hoodie would have made him unrecognizable. Apparently, they’re not enough. He just wanted to buy tubs of ice cream for Andrew and several containers of strawberries for himself.

He shushes the kid with a laugh and accepts the quick hug he receives from the eleven year old. “Hey.”

“Your impossible goal last Friday sent my heart to ER! It was heart-stopping and mind-blowing! I am currently in little league and I hope to be as great as you are,” He babbles, grinning ear to ear. “Can I have an autograph?”

He stares at those shining gray eyes and removes his cap. It doesn’t matter anymore that he’s recognizable. He doesn’t know what he does that makes people become his fans but he wouldn’t step on this kid’s happiness and dreams. He knows what it was like to have his trampled on by the very people he thought would support his passion.  

“Even better,” He says, takes out a marker he has started to keep in his pocket at all times and signs his name big on the front of the cap. “What’s your name?”

“Perseus.”

Neil nods and writes down at the back: _May you dreams come true, Perseus. – N.J._ He then places the cap on the kid’s head. “I’m rooting for you, Perseus. Make me proud.”

The smile becomes even bigger and he is given the tightest hug he has ever received in his life.

Neil has been there – dreaming of being part of something bigger. He knows that dreams may seem impossible but here he is anyway, existing and living the life he always thought were only possible in the afterlife. If his words on a cap could change someone’s life too, he would sign a million if necessary.

 

Neil Josten stands for what he believes in. He would stand on his beliefs even if it puts himself on danger. That’s just the way he is.

He believes on equality – that sexuality shouldn’t matter on what rights people get. That’s the reason that he stops when he sees a bunch of unknown students thrashing the LGBT+ club’s room, spitting nonsense and insults at the current residence of the room.

He listens on the silence for few minutes, noting down the witnesses, the CCTVs around the area and then at his phone. He presses voice record and then looks back at the commotion.

“—Faggots, why did you even form this club? It doesn’t benefit the university and gives it a bad image!”

Neil steps in just when one of them is about to kick the door. He instead kicks the man on the stomach, letting him end up on the wall of the hallway. “Fuck off, asshole. _You_ give this university a bad image – not a club that is actually doing something to show unification and participation towards change. What have you done? Whine about it?”

He dodges a punch and then throws another over his shoulder. “Bastard!” The guy growls. “You dare talk; you’ve caused nothing but trouble last year. You even got my car thrashed!”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Boo-hoo. It’s a fucking car. Get off your high horse. I’m sure you didn’t even pay for the fucking thing. You act all tough but run with your tail between your legs.”

“You must be one of them too! That’s why you’re shielding them. Fucking disgusting. I heard rumors about the Exy club but I didn’t know you’re _this_ pathetic, using sexuality-bullshit to gain attention and support.”

 

Andrew sometimes wonders why he even bothers to warn Neil not get into trouble. It seems that Neil is just born to be a magnet for trouble – he was born to cause it.

He isn’t entirely surprised that the large crowd blocking his way is caused by Neil Josten who is currently lifting a man a head taller than he is with his collar. Andrew quietly observes that the auburn head is absolutely livid judging from his expression. He waits in anticipation what would come out of it. Neil has always had such explosive temper, he could be pretty unpredictable. “Never ever talk about the Foxes that way. We don’t need publicity. We don’t need attention. We don’t need validation. We play because we want to show that second chances matter, that we will win despite how many times you trample on us.

Sexuality must never be an issue. Our sexuality doesn’t define us, it’s just a part of us. Never judge us for the things you see. Never ever put us on your level – whining about life despite your privilege. We fought to be here. You don’t like how things works around here? Well, it’s either you leave or you stay, the university would move on anyways.”

Afterwards, there isn’t hard proof but Andrew hears rumors that Neil finds some dirt about the bunch that made them all plead guilty to the principal. They volunteered to community cleaning, to fixing the LGBT+ clubroom, and they promised to never ever disturb anyone ever.

Andrew is pretty certain the members of either Exy club or LGBT+ Club don’t need a hero. They got one anyway.

 

Neil is prone to danger. That’s how he ends up on the hospital after he gets slammed on the plexiglass so hard that his guards and helmet get cracked. After being diagnosed with minor injuries, he begrudgingly agrees into staying in the hospital for two days.

He can’t stay put, though, so Andrew shoves clutches towards the striker and walks alongside Neil to help him take a breather. They stop in front a cracked open doors wherein a woman is crying inside. They look up when a nurse smiles down at them. “That’s Ava inside. Her former boyfriend threw acid on a quarter of her face. It left permanent skin damage and she’s devastated because she dreams of being a model. She cries every day in there. She wouldn’t open up however much I want to help her. She thinks no one gets it.”

“Can I meet her?” Neil asks, predictably.

The nurse looks around and whispers, “Don’t tell anyone. She deserves to be happy again. I was hoping you could talk to her.”

Neil nods and walks inside. Ava throws them a dark look, still wary of others. “What do you want?” She seethes then finds Neil’s face, staring at his burnt cheek. “Those scars…Are you Neil Josten?”

Andrew drags a chair beside the woman’s bed and lets Neil sit down on it. It has been a bit awkward at first but slowly Ava opens up. She utters her insecurities of parts of face burnt, of her dreams crashing down, and her life being ruined.

Andrew would never understand what comfort Neil gets from trying to fix others, for being a pillar for those on rock bottom, and for being who he is despite the traumas he has gotten through.

Neil doesn’t lie, telling her the truth of having part of a face burnt. But afterwards, he offers Matt’s dad’s name. Matt’s dad has offered several times to fix Neil’s face. Neil has refused countless times. The auburn head is using that favour to help Ava – to not waste an offer, and to not waste a dream.

Andrew wonders, not for the first time, whether Neil knows how opposite he is from his father; that Neil doesn’t anything to fear because Neil Abram Josten doesn’t have a single drop of Nathan Wesninski.

 

After a win in a Home game, the Foxes decide to roam around the stadium to greet some fans and thank their supporters. They believe it’s the least they could do for the support they always receive.

Along the way, a hand tugs Neil’s jersey which halts his run. He blinks and turns, only to find a seven-year old standing behind him. Neil’s jaws clench when he notes the things people might miss at first glance: the kid is putting his weight on his right foot, his left arm is covered with his long sleeve while the other is left bunched up into a short sleeve. Neil frowns at the black and purple bruise under the kid’s eye. Neil slouches and whispers softly, “What’s your name, kid?”

The boy seems taken aback for being noticed and acknowledged. “E-Evan.”

Neil nods, unzips his bag and takes out his spare Home jersey. He hands it over at the kid. He hears loud protests around him – telling him that they deserve their own-- but he ignores them and helps the kid put it on. He slyly leans closer and whispers, “After the crowd exits, meet me in our locker room.”

Evan blinks, then looks down at the hands Neil reaches for and squeezes. He swallows and nods firmly.

Neil continues his jog around the stadium, catching up the others. He senses their curious gaze and mouths, “Locker room.”

 

Forty five minutes after the game, the Foxhole Court becomes empty except for the Palmetto State Foxes and a kid named Evan.

Neil is the one to open the door when Wymack’s speech is interrupted by a timid knock outside. He twists the knob and finds Evan outside, writhing his hands and jittery. “Come in.”

Evan nods and follows after him, a hand clutching Neil’s shirt tightly. He hides behind the striker and sends a wary look towards Abby and the girls. Immediately, Neil gets a sense of what Evan has gone through.

Wymack raises an eyebrow at Neil. “Explain.”

Neil looks down at the kid and then asks, “May I carry you?” At Evan’s approval, he scoops the kid into his arms and turns towards his teammates. “These people are my team mates, they are nice. Except for Aaron and Kevin – they don’t give out sweets for dessert.”

Evan giggles then flinches when Abby tries to take a step towards him, noticing his bruises.

“No one in this room will ever hurt you, Evan. I saw your bruises. I want to help you.”

Evan gingerly looks around the room then brokenly utters, “I ran away from home. M-Mom beats me whenever she drinks. I just badly wanted to see your game in person since we live just few minutes away. I-I think she got mad because of my selfish request so she slapped me.” He pauses then sniffles. “I watched interviews about the Foxes and I just wanted to look for people who would understand. Mom doesn’t like it when I talk so much about what happens at home but I…” He hiccups. “I’m _tired._ ”

Neil tightens his arms around the child, pushing away his own memories of his life inside their Baltimore home and while he was on the run. He glances up and finds Andrew visibly trying to restrain himself from exploding – Tilda and Cass have left such dents into Andrew’s view of mothers. Neil feels guilty of letting Andrew hear Evan’s story but knows that Andrew wouldn’t appreciate his regret so he looks down at the kid. “None of those is your fault, Evan. _None._ You’re a kid who deserves a loving home. We’re here to help you. First, will you let Abby patch you up? She’s the kindest nurse in the world. You can trust her.”

Evan turns his teary eyes towards Abby. The two stare at each other for few moments before Evan nods and reaches for Abby. The team nurse immediately picks him up and places him on a chair, gathering her kits to patch him up – she chats him up to distract him from the antiseptics and bandages.

Renee speaks up first, breaking the tense silence. “I can ask Stephanie to gather reporters in that area, to cover the story and bust Evan’s mom from hiding the abuse she puts Evan through.”

Andrew takes a deep breath and taps the box of cigarette on his palm, distracting himself from whatever emotion is brewing in him. “Pig Higgins could come in handy, gathering evidences to evict her.”

Wymack nods and takes out his phone. “Should I ring the foster care—“

Surprise is evident around the room when Aaron cuts Wymack in with a firm, “No.” He looks at Evan. “He’s not going into that place. Don’t any of you know anyone who could take care of him? I don’t trust the system.” He doesn’t say that it’s because of what happened to Andrew but he doesn’t need to. Everyone understands anyway.

Nicky bites his lips then slowly sits down beside Evan. “Hey.” He gently cards his hand on the kid’s hair and remove tangles. “Would you like to go to Germany?”

The other Foxes gape at him.

Nicky sends them an apologetic smile then rubs his thumbs on the back of the kid’s hands. “My boyfriend would love to take care of you. His family is very welcoming and would love your company. After I graduate and go back to Germany, we could adopt you as our kid. We have talked about it, I’m certain he wouldn’t resist.”

Evan blinks and holds onto Nicky’s arm. “I c-can live with him? M-Mom wouldn’t beat me anymore?”

“We’ll make sure of it,” Dan answers, hand tightening on Matt’s arm.

The kid lets his tears fall. “But why? You don’t know m-me. M-Mom could k-kill you if she finds out.”

_She could kill me._ Neil hears the words anyway. He knows the fear of the possibility of death always hanging over your head just because of the family you were born in. He knows the fear of getting hurt for doing absolutely nothing.

Matt shakes his head. He looks a second away from crying himself. “We will make sure she would never be part of your life anymore. She won’t hurt anyone once she’s in prison.”

Evan sniffles and clenches his hand on Nicky’s shirt, trembling in either fear or relief. Perhaps both. “S-S-So I can stop being quiet about m-my baby brother she buried i-in the backyard because she couldn’t take care of him anymore?”

Allison clenches her fists and musters the brightest smile she could show, giving the kid’s cheek a caress. “Oh God,” She murmurs in disbelief. “Evan, dear, you could. You could stop hiding. You could be free.” Her voice is shaking.

The child looks around the room, bewildered by the miracle he gets just from being brave enough to run away from his abusive home. Fat tears drip down his cheeks, then he howls onto Nicky’s chest, spilling everything he has hidden beneath his heart for seven years.

 

After, Evan’s mom, Clarisse Jones, gets her sentence. Nicky and Erik –who flies to USA- fight for a right for Evan Jones. It was a hard won battle, which was settled when Evan willingly accepts the two men as his new family with no questions.

Paperworks are still on work but Neil assured that he would try his best to fasten the process.

Before Evan flies with Erik to settle into his new home, he gives Neil a big tight hug. With the silence in the locker room, the Foxes hear every word Evan whispers, “Thank you. I don’t know why I held onto your jersey that night but you seemed so bright that I wanted to touch you. I didn’t know how much my life would change by running away from home and watching your game. You inspired me through behind the screen. You became my hero when you gave me that jersey.”

Neil stares wide-eyed at the child he subconsciously freed and have given a home. “Thank you,” Evan Jones – to be Klose- murmurs with a wide grin, a front tooth missing.

He is staring at the door long after Erik and Evan walk out. The Foxes one by one stand up and chatter on where to eat dinner. Neil looks at Andrew when he gets a squeeze on his nape.

He smiles at the goalkeeper and links their pinkies together as they step out. He has grown up, praying for a hero. He decides that in his own ways, he will become his own person and others’ hero instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave some kudos or comments, I would greatly appreciate them! 
> 
> Love lots~


End file.
